Cartoon Physics
For a gallery of examples for Cartoon Physics, see here. The ability to replace or apply absurd laws of the universe. A variation of Reality Warping. Also Called *Acme Law/Logic/Physics/Principles *Animated Law/Logic/Physics/Principles *Animation Law/Logic/Physics/Principles *Cartoon Law/Logic/Principles *Toon Law/Logic/Physics/Principles *Toonforce Capabilities The user gains the ability to re-write the strict laws of physics in their universe to their convenience and is allowed to overwrite the laws with more lenient and much more absurd physics. May also grant the user Immortality, Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Flight, Creation, Animation, and seemingly limitless strength. Some high level users may have Dimensional Travel, Nigh Omnipotence, or Video Game Mechanics. Applications *'4th Wall Awareness:' Some Cartoons have the ability to acknowledge that there is an audience or some type of people watching them. *'Acme Arsenal:' Cartoons and users of this power are able to be creative and use anything and everything as a weapon. *'Anatomic Construct:' Caricature without any life-threatening effects. *'Anatomical Liberation:' Users may be able to detach their body parts. *'Animation:' Create soldiers, escape Portal, traps, create weapons with art materials, like ink. *'Antagonal Impairment:' Violent rearrangements are impermanent. *'Cartoon Constructs:' Constructs out of cartoons. *'Cartoon Creature Creation' *'Cartoon Materialization' *'Digital Form:' User's may acquire this ability while going into the cartoon dimension. *'Disguise Mastery' *'Direct Anvil:' Anvil will fall directly on a caricature whether they are still or in motion. *'Dynamite Action:' Dynamite (ACME) cannot cause any fatal injuries, while only causing the victim to be covered in black soot and surrounded by smoke. *'Empathic Weather Manipulation:' Manipulate the weather with your emotions, when your angry you make storms etc. *'Elasticity:' Stretch limbs or any other part of ones body to absurd lengths. *'Extreme Inertia:' Any subject/object falls at higher speeds than terminal velocity. *'Fantastic Travel:' Users may freely travel between the lines of variant world faculties (i.e. picture frames, drawings, television, cyberspace, storybooks, reality, painted black dots). *'Fat Expansion:' Users may become much fatter by eating lots of food. *'Flat Body:' May actually become two-dimensional, like a cartoon character. *'Gravity Manipulation:' Body suspended in space (i.e. air) will remain suspended until made aware of the pertaining situation of gravity. *'Hammered!:' This where if a character is slammed by a heavy object (such as a giant POW hammer, or fat people) they will be slammed deep into the ground. This usually results in the character making a crater in the ground shaped just like the character. However... **'Flattened:' ...In some cases the character will be made paper-thin. However this can also be caused by being hit by large objects, like a train. *'Helicopter Propulsion:' The characters can use any part of their body to fly like a copter. *'Inflation' *'Invulnerability:' Users can survive situations that can be dangerous, like falling from a certain height or hitting hard surfaces. *'Letter Generation:' In terms of using swearwords, symbols like @# or ! may appear above the caricature. This may also happen in surprised situations. *'Omnipresence:' If following someone, users may happen to be anywhere the follower goes. *'Opening Fanfare:' Appearance may cause music to be played. *'Pocket Dimension:' Ability to draw out large objects from seemingly nowhere, usually behind their back or in a pocket. **'Hidden Arsenal' *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Recover from damage and regenerate lost limbs, organs, and other body parts. Some almost instantly. *'Reversed Vocifery': When saying things like, "Nothing can go wrong," something wrong can happen. *'Semi-Immortality:' Cartoon Characters Never age. They stay the exact same age over the years. For Example, Mickey Mouse has not biologically aged. He is the same biological age he was in the 40's as he is in 2013. *'Sharp Jab:' Slightest perforation implicates caricature to shoot skyward. *'Smoke Generation:' When a fight is beginning, a grey cloud appears and covers the involved caricatures, with hands, feet and/or heads sticking out. *'Spontaneous Musical Number: '''user can break out into song and dance or cause one. *'Umbrella:' Using a mere umbrella to fly, glide, and hover to various destinations *'Zip!:' User may run away at very high speeds. *'Supernatural Condition: 'Be physically/mentally superior to humans. Associations * Fun Lord * Logic Manipulation * Physics Distortion * Physics Manipulation * Science Manipulation Limitations *Users are limited to ''defying the laws of physics, cannot rewrite or manipulate universes themselves. (Gravity still pulls down, even if it takes a really long time to do so.) *Most are unable to adhere to real physics, some may never be able to die or get hurt. *Non-Lethal Damage, most users can't kill. *Power is often derived from another source. A Reality Warper may give these powers to make the user an Enigma Force. *The ability to emote is often sacrificed in return for the ability. *The power may be limited to be used only when it's funny. Known Users See Also: Toon Physics Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Art-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Silly Powers